


mangga ni soonyoung

by miniwoozi



Series: seventeen na bibe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mango, Tagalog, angcute talaga ni soon, idk - Freeform, im deadddd, patayin nyo na ko bes, verkwan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Gusto talaga ni Seokmin ng mangga ni Soonyoung. At nagtataka si Soonyoung kung bakit si Seokmin lang ang may gusto sa bagoong niya.With a little hint of verkwan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from AFF

"Pre, nakita mo na ba yung fics na sinulat ni Seungkwan sa secret account niya?" tanong ni Seokmin kay Hansol na nakatitig sa cellphone niya.

"Ay, hyung, hindi pa, ano bang link nun?" curiously namang tinanong ni Hansol. Naks, nabunyag ka na, Seungkwan.

"Eto pre," inagaw ni Seokmin ang phone ni Hansollie at sinearch ang account ni Seungkwan na ang username pa ay  _patatasnacarat_. Muntik na mapamura si Hansol dahil sa nakita niya at nagloko ang cellphone niya, at biglang namatay.

"Pati ba naman phone ko namamatay na dahil sakin, nyeta," nagwalk out si Hansol at naiwan si Seokmin.

 

 

Nag-ccrave na tuloy ng mangga si Seokmin.

 

 

"Hoy, Seokminnie~" tawag sa kanya ng taga benta ng mangga na si Soonyoung. Ngayon ata'y relaxed ang look ng tindero, ha.

"Bakit yan ang tawag mo sakin ngayon?" tanong ni Seokmin.

"Wala lang," magjojoke sana si Soonyoung. Kaso wag nalang pala, ang corny kasi niya eh. "Ah, gusto mo ba ng mangga ko?"

"Fresh ba yan?" maarteng tanong ni Seokmin habang nakatitig sa mga mangga. Gusto na talaga niya nito, gosh. Lalo na't pag may bagoong ni Soonyoung.

 

 

"Oo naman," ngiti ni Soonyoung. Biglang dumating si Seungkwan, bibili yata ng mangga.

"Soonie!~" tuwang pagbati ni Seungkwan. Napa-sigh na lang si Seokmin. Time na nga niya para chumansing kay tindero Soonyoung e,  inagaw pa ni Seungkwan ang chance.

"Pabili nga ng mangga! Ayoko ng may bagoong, okay?" sabi ni Seungkwan at sinimangutan ito ni Seokmin. Nag-glare na lang ang diva.

"O, ayan" inabot ni Soonyoung ang mangga kay Seungkwan at biglang napatitig si Seokmin sa mga braso ni Soonyoung. Oh may gulaylerki, sleeveless nga pala si boy tindero.

Naakit ang mga mata ni Seokmin at tinitigan ang pretty muscles ni Soonyoung. Nag'hmph' nalang si Seungkwan at umalis na.

 

 

Napansin ng tindero ang pagtayo ni Seokmin. Nakatitig lang siya. Inoobserve ang paghinga ni Soonyoung. 

'Oh my, bakit.. Nakikita ko ang chest niya. Bakit kasi ang luwag naman ng top niya. Sleeveless pa.' isip ni Seokmin. Ang hot, hot, hot talaga niya oh.

"Hay. Crush na crush nga naman talaga ako ng bayan," pagyayabang ni  Soonyoung at biglang nag-pop out of his bubble si Seokmin.

"Weh? HAHAHA," tawa ni Seokmin. Di-neny pa niya, gusto naman niya.

"Bibili ka ba o tititigan mo nalang ako?"

"Ah, oo nga. Pabili o, yung may bagoong." sabay abot ni Seokmin ng barya.

"Kiss na lang, pwede?" kumindat si Soonyoung. At nagsend ito ng kidlat sparks sa heart ni Seokmin.

"Pwe! Ayaw mo ba tanggapin yung bayad ko?" tinatry ni Seokmin ang pagblush niya. 

 _Hay, kung pwede lang sana, i-kikiss na kita._  Mapapayuck nga naman si Seungkwan kung mababasa nito ang iniisip ni Seokmin ngayon. Well, napansin parin ni Soonyoung ang pagblush ni Seokmin.

"Oh, ayan. With my bagoong" kinuha ni Soonyoung ang bayad at inabot ang manggang nakatusok sa stick.

"Salamat," kumagat si Seokmin sa mangga, and finally na quench na ang craving niya.  _Hay, salamat._

"Heh, ikaw lang ang nakatikim ng bagoong ko, Seokminnie~" umalis na ang makapal na mukhang si Soonyoung. Hindi masyadong narinig ni Seokmin ang sinabi ng tindero, masyado siyang nadistract sa bagoong ni Soonyoung.

 

 

"Well, bakit kaya isa lang ang may gusto ng bagoong ko?" tanong ni Soonyoung sa sarili habang papalayo sa bahay ni Seokmin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> bes ang ikli ng ano mo  
> ☻


End file.
